Build my Heart
by Galene
Summary: Stuck in a marriage in which the spark seems to be dying out, Serena longs for passion, and romance. Upon meeting a dark-haired architect that sense of passion returns… will she remain faithful, or leave her husband? (Serexdarien)
1. Chapter one: Build my heart

Hello everyone, sorry if there are errors etc.. but it's 2AM and yea… I'm sleepy!

Here is another story from me! Hehee, it's not going to be very long… under ten chapters for sure, and most likely a minimum of four. So yea! It will be finished before I return to school. 

Rating will most likely go up as well.. but *shrugs* 

I do not own SM

Build My Heart

Even now, in this modern era, it is possible to be in a loveless marriage, as she, a member of the upper crust, the icing on the societal cake so to speak knew well. 

She had married young, when she was foolish, and reckless, thinking she was in love because everyone else seemed to think so. He was of course, handsome and charming, with a million dollar smile, and over a billion in the bank and she, though not quite as well off, was beautiful. 

She was beautiful even now, after five years of marriage, as she sat lounging on a reclining pool-side chair with her long blonde hair loose about her shoulders, and her wide crystal blue eyes focused upon the words of her novel. 

_And he took her into his arms and kissed her, as she had never been kissed before. It was like a homecoming, two souls melding into one_ she read her heart fluttering as the lowly thief finally told the Lady how he felt. 

Slipping her book mark between the pages, she closed the novel and placed it on the pool-deck. Her eyes had taken a distinctly dreamy glow, as she sighed, lost in a day dream. 

"Maybe some-day" she whispered to the afternoon 

"Serena, are you out there?" the voice of her husband's calling broke through the stillness of the afternoon. 

"I'm by the pool" the blonde called in reply, watching as he walked towards her. 

"Ah there you are!" he joked, as he leaned over to kiss her forehead. 

"So… what's on your mind?" Serena questioned, as she looked into her husbands warm hazel eyes

"Well, darling, remember how I was thinking of building a home on the property I bought in Whistler?" 

"That's that skiing village near Vancouver correct?"

"Yes, dear…well, I want you to go there, and watch over it for me." He stated 

"Me?" she asked in shock

"Yes, I have already hired the architect, and seen if you agree I will phone James to let him know that I would like to rent his cabin …"

"But... I don't know David, I mean; I'll be all alone up there"

"Now when has that ever stopped you? Besides, I'm sure once you have it arranged you can go stay in the city. You're old friend from high school moved there didn't she?" 

"Yes, Amy did move their when she married Greg…well, can I think about it?" 

"Of course dear, just let me know… but just think of it this way, you will have the final say in everything, just as long as it doesn't cost us over two-million to build."  David then stood up, and began walking back into the house. He knew his wife, if would be anywhere from five minutes to a couple weeks before she made up her mind, and she always wanted to be left alone for half-an-hour after he posed any major decision. 

Serena smiled slightly, it did sound like a bit of an adventure… and if she was in Canada that was a very good reason not to have to sleep with David. He wanted children, and she did not but had recently gone off the pill to end their arguments. 

Sighing, she tapped out a little rhythm with her fingers as she pondered, her eyes drifting about, until they landed upon the cover of her novel… 

_I should go, it will be an adventure_ she thought… and that was it, she had made up her mind. 

 "David" she called, waiting until he had turned around before continuing, "Let James know that we'll need the cabin." 

"Sure thing sweet-pea… how does a flight for this week-end sound?" 

"Marvellous" Serena replied

"Great, then I'll book our flight, and we'll be in Vancouver on Saturday."

That settled, Serena decided to go for a swim. 

~*~

They arrived as planned on a typically warm but rainy late-winter afternoon at the beautiful Vancouver international air-port, and were greeted by none other than James and a beautiful raven haired woman, whom Serena had never met. 

"James!" David exclaimed on spotting his old friend "how are you" 

"I'm doing well, you?" 

"Just fine"

"And you Serena?" James asked  

"I'm great, thanks" she replied smiling even as her eyes flicked to his companion. 

"Oh! Yes, David, Serena, this is Natalie my Girlfriend"

"It's so nice to finally meet you both" Natalie gushed, "James has been talking about you all week"  

"Yes, well... shall we be off?" 

The quartet left the airport, piling into James's SUV for the long drive up the sea-to-sky to whistler.

"So David how long are you in town for?" James questioned, knowing that it wouldn't' be too long. 

"Just until Tuesday. Long enough to introduce Serena to the architect, and to ensure that she likes the place." 

~*~

When Monday rolled around, Serena was very thankful. David had been wanting to have sex whenever possible. Yes, sex, as to her it was no longer making love. It was still enjoyable, and she did enjoy the feel of his hands upon her, but the old spark just wasn't there. In fact, as far as she was concerned most of the passion and romance which had marked their courtship and first three years of marriage had begun to fade away over the last two years, and whenever she had brought it up with him, David had simply shrugged and asked her what she expected after knowing each other so long. 

Serena of course did not agree, she had seen Rei and Chad, they had been married for seven years, and they were still so very much in love. It was painfully obvious in the way they spoke to one another, touched one another, everything about them just at least in Serena's eyes ooze with their feelings. 

And so Monday, the day she would be meeting the architect had arrived. In her mind, Serena pictured a middle aged man, not bad looking, but not handsome either, with hair just beginning to go grey, and a belly beginning to bulge. But of course, this image could not at all describe the man who walked into the study at 9am. No, first off, he was young no more than twenty-five, secondly his hair was dark ebony, with not a trace of grey and in no danger of thinning, and thirdly he was in excellent shape… 

Serena gulped, as she felt her heart pound in her chest. This was not good, not good at all. 

"Good morning Mr. Chiba" she heard David greet him as if from a distance as they shook hands

"Good morning Sir" he replied, "I have all the plans with me, would you care to see them?" 

David laughed lightly, "no, I really know nothing about architecture that is why my wife will be taking care of everything." 

It was then that she realized he hadn't seen her, and so getting up from where she had been seated at the far side of the room she walked towards the two men, with butterflies in her stomach as she told her self to just breathe. 

"Good morning Mr. Chiba" she greeted, with a smile. He turned his full attention to her then, and she found herself looking up slightly and into his twin pools of ocean blue. _They are eyes a girl could drown herself in she thought as he took her pro-offered hand and brought it to his lips_

"It is a pleasure meeting you Ms. Mitchell" 

"Serena…" she corrected, wanting to hear her name spoken in his rich deep voice

"Serena" he repeated, releasing her hand. 

 "Mr. Chiba, I'd like to see the plans" she stated trying to get her body's reaction to his masculinity under control 

"of course, and it's Darien… if we are going to be working on this project for a couple of months, we might as well get all formality out of the way, don't you agree?" 

She gulped, 

"It does provide a better work-atmosphere" David agreed, reminding the pair that he was still in the room.

"I suppose so" Serena commented, as Darien set about unrolling the plans. 

"Well darling, I'm going to go. I should finish reading that company report before I leave tomorrow, so best of luck you two, and remember… two million max." 

When he finally left the room, the dark haired architect, and his blonde-haired employer set to work.

"I haven't actually started anything" Darien admitted making Serena laugh

"Why-ever not?" 

"Well, your husband told me you studied a bit of architecture… so I thought you might like to have a hand in everything, top to bottom, beginning to end." 

She smiled a smile of pure joy, causing the architects breath to catch in his throat. 

"I would love to help, but I don't really remember much about what the site looks like. David was too busy making me look here and there, and telling me things to let me have a really good look around." 

"He is excited" Darien commented thinking _I would be too if I was building a vacation home to share with her_

"Yes, well… he is determined to keep me happy" Serena remarked with a wistful sigh

Darien frowned slightly unsure what to make of this statement, "why don't we go look at the sight now? Then tomorrow we can try to think up some brilliant floor plan" 

"All right" she agreed, and so after putting on coats, boots, and other winter gear they headed outside, into the lightly falling snow down the road to where the empty lot upon which the house they were designing would stand. 

~*~

hopefully this isn't sucking too much… I'm just too sleepy atm to tell 

anyways… I will be away for three days… so if there is interest I'll be updating when I get home

~galene


	2. chapter two: goodbye, Hello!

Hey everyone, 

Boy Trouble: I'm working on it! I just ran into a slight problem I need to sort out.

Yet in the mean time an ULTRA LONG! Chapter for you. Sorry about grammar, but once again it's the middle of the night/early early morning.. so I'll fix it later. 

And thanks so much for all your reviews

Build my Heart

Chapter Two! 

When they reached the sight Serena smiled as she gazed about. It really was a beautiful place to build a house. The air was fresh, the snow a delicate blue-white, and from the drifts on either side of the drive grew large trees with ever-green branches brightening up the otherwise pale landscape. Smiling evilly to herself as she watched Darien walking just ahead of her, she got an idea, and promptly knelt down to gather a handful of snow. A moment later the snow-ball landed with a thud against the young architects back. 

"Wha…" he began, turning around to look at the young woman, only to receive a face full of snow. 

Serena laughed, at his stunned expression, before she began to race away from him as he called, 

"I'm going to get you for that" before scooping up a handful of snow.

The pair raced down the road, Serena struggling not to fall flat on her face as she ran along the semi-icy tire tracks, with Darien following on the snow-covered middle of the road. 

Hearing him approach, Serena veered quickly to her left, but unaccustomed to winter conditions, seeing as she lived in California, her feet began to slide as they found no purchase on the slippery ground. As she began to fall, the blonde let out a heart-stopping scream of terror, eyes closing, even as hands extended, and knees buckled struggling to break a fall that would never come. 

"Are you all right?" the architect asked, his grip firm, but gentle about her waist stopping her descent.   

Slowly Serena's eyes opened, and she became fully aware of just how close they were, with only mere inches between them. 

 "Yes" she breathed her voice a mere whisper. "I'm fine, thanks" 

Carefully Darien released his grip on her waist, as she caught her balance, and turned to face him. His breath caught in his throat as their eyes met over her smile of gratitude immobilizing him, as his brain ran though a thousand different things he would like to do to the woman before him. None of which were very appropriate considering that she was married, and the owner of the world renowned "Cookies R Us" desert bar and club chain. A socialite, and he, he was nothing a third generation Canadian, son of a dentist and a nurse. 

The silence stretched on between them, until Serena cleared her throat and commented, 

"Well... I guess we should get going it's just around the bend right?"

"Yea" he replied, stepping away from her. "Here, walk in the middle it's not as icy" he told her. 

The pair continued down the path until they reached the clearing in which the house would stand. Together they scanned the area, deciding which rooms should be where to ensure the best views, along with convenience to necessities like utilities. Once finished they just stood there, absorbing the tranquillity of the afternoon. 

"It's so beautiful out here" Serena sighed, as she cleared the snow from a fallen log. 

"Mmm, a little cold though" he commented, indicating his cherry nose, and ears. 

"It's not my fault you didn't wear your toque" the blond laughed from where she was seated beside him. 

"Well, how was I supposed to know you were going to want to stay out here for hours, slowly freezing me?" 

"Yea, well I think you make a good human Popsicle" 

"Human Popsicle?!?! Does this mean you're going to lick all the ice off me later" he commented without thinking. 

They both paused, as what he had said sunk in.

_'Oh god! What was I thinking?' _Darien worried as Serena gave him an odd look. Little did he know that she was fighting her own mental battle? 

'_Why'd he say that? Is he flirting, or does it mean nothing? A joke out of hand? What should I say??'_

"Maybe" she finally commented a few minutes later before rapidly standing and heading back along the road, leaving a very puzzled young man behind. 

_Maybe? Maybe?_ Repeated in his head, as he watched her walk away _what does she mean by maybe… _he wondered until he too finally stood following her back the way they had come.

Once back at the house, they didn't speak of it as David appeared asking Serena to eat lunch with him.  

"I guess we'll get together after to go over some ideas" he commented

"That sounds wonderful" David agreed for his wife, as he made to lead her towards the dining room,

"I'll see you later" Serena politely told the young architect, the picture of a well bred lady, if you ruled out their lingering glance. 

"Sure, how about I meet you in the study at 2pm" 

"ok" she replied before she walked off, her husbands arm around her shoulders as he brought her up to date on some business. 

All throughout lunch, David chattered on about this deal and that he had been working on over the past couple of months, and how pleased he was with the company's progress, and financial predictions. He also informed her of his plans to open two more restaurant locations which would expand her personal fortune. 

Throughout the entire meal Serena merely nodded her head, pretending to be listening, when really her thoughts were far away as she thought back on the mornings events. 

The feel of Darien's arms about her waist, the strength in his torso as she fell lightly against him, just the way he said her name his voice deep, melodic almost. She loved it, and how alive she'd felt throughout that afternoon, like she'd felt back when she and David were still dating, and during the first years of marriage, but this was more, there was an underlying tension of an attraction that should not be acted upon. 

"Serena would you like a blackberry, or a nectarine muffin?" her husband's voice broke through her thoughts, and looking down she realized she'd finished her soup, as her husband had talked. 

"Oh… blackberry is fine"   she replied, taking the muffin. 

"Well, Serena, I'm going to be leaving right after lunch" David informed her

"Really, so soon?" 

"yes, there was some emergency at the office, and they want me back ASAP, so yea, if I leave here after lunch, I'll make it into town tonight, then I can catch an early morning flight home" 

"Oh…"

"Are you going to be all right? You seem to get along with Darien rather well" 

"Yes, he and I get along just fine."

"That's good" he commented, turning his full attention to the muffin. 

Serena heaved a sigh, there conversations always seemed to be like this. Him babbling on about something at the office while she half-listened, until they just stopped dead. 

Five minutes later he had finished eating, and just sat watching her until her muffin was gone as well. 

"I suppose I better be going" he murmured, as he pulled the beautiful woman into his arms. 

"Mmm, take care" she whispered in reply, before he leaned down to kiss her. A slow, languid kiss meant to last her a long time as it let her know of his feelings. As they finally pulled apart Serena smiled,  her head resting against his chest. 

"I'm going to miss you Hun'." He told her, as he pulled back, eyes memorising the way she looked just then, he long hair flowing free, blue eyes sparkling, cheeks slightly flushed. 

"I'll miss you too" she told him looking into his hazel eyes, "now you better get going" 

"I suppose, but I don't know how I'll stand it" he told her. Reminding her of days long past, when she too could scarcely bare to be away from him, as he pulled her again into his arms. 

"I love you" whispered solely for her ears. 

"I love you too" she replied, feeling more than a little guilty about her attraction to the architect. 

"You take care then, and I'll call you when I get to California" David told her, before he bolted from the room, towards the car where all his luggage was loaded and waiting. 

~*~

With his departure Serena sighed, feeling more than a little confused about everything that had happened that day. 

She had after all, just met the architect, the young, sexy, intelligent, fun, architect named Darien.   

With a sigh she stood, determined not to flirt, or do anything remotely improper as she entered the study, only to find her gaze settle upon him. Watching as he worked, tongue sneaking adorably out in concentration, upon a sketch, completely oblivious to her prescience. 

 She just watched him for a few more minutes, before she forced herself to move, 

"Starting without me are you?" she questioned, causing him to jump slightly. 

"Yea well, I had an idea, so I thought I'd get it down." He apologised, as he indicated his half-done sketch of a beautiful two-story log cabin. 

Serena studied it, her blue eyes taking in his plans for a veranda, and the usual slopping roofs.

"Hmm, not too bad" she told him, picking up a pencil as she began to lay out a rough floor plan, and that was it. The pair got right down to work, discussing, arguing, erasing, re-drawing, ripping, pulling out new pieces of paper, rolling them up, as they went on and on, fixing the design trying to perfect a first draft, completely oblivious of anything but the work and each other, as they chatted in the lull between arguments. 

Afternoon turned into evening, and they were forced to turn on the lights, yet they still continued, not stopping until the Marie, the cook, appeared in the doorway at 7:00pm informing them that dinner had been ready for a half-hour, and that if they didn't come soon she would put everything away. 

 The duo laughed at the lateness of the hour, as they carefully put away their current sketch, one that both were some-what satisfied with, before heading into the dining room. 

Unlike earlier that day, Serena found this meal rather enjoyable. She and Darien kept up a steady stream of conversation about various architectural feats through out the ancient world, such as the Parthenon, and the aqueducts, this talk leading into how ancient styles were embodied in modern designs. On and on they talked, laughing and teasing, forcing one another to think. Serena was soaring, and Darien was amazed at how knowledgeable she was. As their debate drew to a temporary close as they each mulled over a point, they found their eyes meeting, gazes holding until with a blush Serena looked away scolding herself. 

_God Sere, this is so wrong, you are married to a wonderful man that loves you_. 

Across the table Darien just stared amazed at the life, passion, knowledge and beauty of the woman seated across from him. She was incredible and he had only known her for less than a day, and as her blue eyes met his again, he felt the flames of desire burning in his belly. 

_God how I want her_ he thought, as she rose from the table stating, 

"Why don't we go and watch a movie or TV or something?" like any respectable hostess, no hint of the flirting maiden that he had encountered earlier that day.

Yet inside Serena's mind was still in turmoil, and it would only become more confused, as by the end of Star Wars Serena had her head resting comfortably near his shoulder, her feet tucked up under her, with his face mere inches from hers. 

"I think that will always be one of my favourites" Darien commented as the movie rewound. 

"Mine too" she answered honestly thinking of how David disliked it. 

"Well, I guess we should be heading off to bed…" 

"Yea, I suppose… it is late after all" 

The pair didn't move, instead just sat immobile staring each other in the eye, and then it happened. 

Serena tilted her head ever so slightly, ghost of a smile playing at the corners of her mouth, an invitation. He accepted, his lips moving down to rest upon hers. The kiss was sweet, gentle, tentative, and as a flash like that of electricity passed between them Serena leaned in, her mouth opening slightly,  letting his tongue slip inside. As they battled for dominance lips melding tongues sliding over each other, slipping from her mouth to his, her hand reached up to pull him closer.

 The instant her fingers made contact with his dark silky-soft locks the realization of what she was doing sunk in and she abruptly broke contact, eyes flying open. 

She sat in stunned silence for a moment as she gazed at Darien, then her mouth began to open and close as she struggled to find the right words. 

Darien calm, watched her, not entirely sure what to say. Wondering if she had felt what he'd felt, trying to decide if he should say something when her voice broke the silence, 

"Oh God, what have I done?"

~*~ 

like it? Hate it? Let me know! AKA please review ^^

~galene

(don't usually do this, but meh… if it wasn't for them I prob. Would still be writing this chapter)

Usagi Usako Chiba: OMG! I haven't' seen you around in AGES! *hugs* I hope you're doing well… glad you like it so far ^^

Ami D'Aqua: I love stories where the heroine does the wrong thing ^^ makes them scandalous!! Hee hee, I just hope I pull it off…

Pamela: I love usaxmamo stories too ^^

Digi Queen Kaolla: next chapter is here! Hope you like it

fireangel621: glad you liked the beginning! 

kirei*snow*tenshi: *laughs* glad it doesn't suck THAT bad :P I'll fix up the first part soon.  

Princesskp: thanks ^^  

Leeza: here's the next chappy! Yea, I love love beyond boundary stories as well. They make great reads. 

Bunny: thanks so much for the review

obsession-101: LOL! I live in Van. Too!! But I don't go to Whistler very much (if ever) 

Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet: wow! So enthusiastic! Thanks!!!

Lara1786: haa haa, thanks for the compliments! I'm glad you are enjoying it. 

dizzy4: ;) I'm hoping it'll be scandalous! 


	3. chapter three: awkwardness and old frien...

so short! But the next chappy will be longer ^^ 

Thanks to my reviewers love you all!

OMG!!! MUSY!!! *GLOMPS* long time no see I hope you're well!!!

Chapter 3 

He just sat there, knowing from her words that she regretted the kiss, and honestly he couldn't blame her. She was married after all, but it was she who had invited the action. She, who had looked at him, smiled, tilted her head, all but said the words "kiss me". He of course had, and oh how wonderful it had been. Utterly perfect, the way they fit together. 

"What have I done?" she repeated again staring at her hands. 

Still unsure what to do, Darien did the only thing he could think of, he apologised,

"I'm sorry" he told her, but the words were hollow, he wasn't sorry, nor would he ever be. 

"Don't be" the blonde stated calmly as she stood, dashing out of the room and away from him. 

"Serena?" Darien called as he watched her leave, before heaving a sigh, "you're so stupid" he muttered to himself as he sunk back in the chair head filled with thoughts of his beautiful employer. 

'Oh lord, please help me' the woman thought as she flopped down upon the king-sized bed of the master bedroom a few minutes later. 'Help me to resist the temptation' she breathed, feeling a warmth inside as she remembered the feel of his lips on hers, 'you're a married woman' the sensible part of her stated even as the sexual demon in her taunted, 'yea, but David's never kissed you like that before' 

'That isn't true' she denied thinking through old memories from when they had just started going out. 

'Yes it is… and you can't deny it' the other voice spoke

"shit" the woman stated, as she slipped into the shower, hoping that the soothing warmth would help her wired mind calm down enough so that she would be able to sleep. 

Meanwhile, Darien sat thinking, long muscular frame stretched out beneath the covers of his bed. His mind was a mess, playing over everything that had happened between them since they had met, but most of all he thought of the way Serena had tasted, and the pure passion in their embrace. Never before had he experienced anything like it, not even in the throws of pure, unadultured lust, could he remember wanting something so badly as he wanted to feel Serena's warmth pressed against him. 

"it will never be" he told himself, "it can't be" 

it was the truth after all, it would be morally wrong for him to pursue her as there were two social no-no's written all over that sort of action. 1. Being that she was married, and 2. That she was his well-to-do employer. 

Yet, no matter what he told himself, he could not get her out of his mind… 

~*~

The next morning dawned bright and clear on what was going to be a day full of averted eyes, and deep contemplation. 

After breakfast Serena went out to explore the village, wandering through the streets with eyes unconsciously studying other couples as they passed forcing her to think deeply about her relationship with David. She sighed, as she truly questioned for the first time ever if she was happy with him, and trying to root out why she had kissed another man, now after so many years of marriage. 

Unfortunately she was to find no answers as her morning of investigation changed into an afternoon of reunions at the shout of her name, 

"Serena! Serena is that you?" a woman's voice exclaimed causing her to pause, eyes searching until they rested upon a petit blue haired woman. 

"Amy! What are you doing here?" she questioned enveloping her friend in a hug. 

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? That is the real question, I live around here after all!" 

Serena laughed, "yea, well David wants to build a vacation home here, and he's left me here with the architect" 

"oh…" 

"ha-ha! Amy, let me guess, a balding older man and me stuck in a house alone?" 

"how'd you know?" 

"well… that's what I thought too!" 

they laughed together at their private mental images. 

"so, how long are you here for?" Amy questioned

"until the house is built I think… David didn't say anything specific" 

"that could be months! You are not going to stay in Whistler the entire time, are you?" 

"I really don't know…" 

"well, you must come down to the city here and there, or you will simply die of boredom" 

Serena sighed, _try die of sexual frustration_ "well I would come down if I had somewhere to stay…"

"oh of course! You can stay with Greg and I… which reminds me, Greg and I had agreed to go to the Children's Hospital Fundraiser, but he is away on business so I have an extra ticket. Would you be interested?" 

"when is it?" 

"next weekend, you could come down on Wednesday and we could do some shopping?" 

"Amy! That sounds marvellous," Serena agreed. Glad that she had an excuse to get away from Darien. "But I suppose I better be going, I'll give you a call to confirm on Tuesday" 

"all right, until Tuesday then" Amy responded as she and Serena parted ways. 

~*~ 

That evening at dinner, Serena avoided talking to her employee, still nervous about everything that had passed between them, 

"If it is all right with you Ms. Mitchell, I was wondering if I may go into Vancouver next weekend" he requested, his voice loud in the silence

Serena glanced up, "yes, that will be fine as I too am going down to Vancouver" 

"Oh… friends?"

"Yes It's been awhile since we last saw each other"

"I hope you have a good time" he stated, 

"Thank you, I hope you have a good time too." With those words she asked to be excused, and as she left both parites thought to themselves, 

_This is so awkward_

~*~

next chapter charity balls, and a lil secret about Darien is revealed :P 

Please Review! 

~galene


	4. chapter four

Oy, it's been awhile since I last updated this story… hopefully people haven't completely forgotten about me sniffles

**Chapter 4**

The remainder of the week flew by filled with the usual social tedium that was the fate of a Country Club wife except, now as she sat listening to the women around her chatter about marriage arrangements for children, Hollywood gossip, and who was currently having an affair she felt guilty. For with every passing moment she longed to be somewhere else, with someone else to be exact. It had only been a kiss, and yet her very being ached for his touch, for the sound of his voice. It was driving her crazy with want, and yet she silently swore that she would not indulge herself. She had a good husband, and her life was what anyone would dream of, albeit a tad lonely from time to time though the hours of the club helped to ease that ache.

After her days at the club, she would return home late in the evenings, have a quick meeting with Mr Chiba as she forced herself to call him, before finally retiring to bed.

The meetings, oh lord, those meetings were so intense that the tension of their mutual desire was almost tangible. Almost, as desire as everyone knows is an abstract thing, though one that can be difficult to suppress.

When Tuesday came Serena was beyond thankful, as she was not sure how much longer she could stand the pattern of her days in Whistler. And so, with a quick call to Amy she left the Cabin a day early, and before the clock could announce that ten o'clock had arrived.

She did not say good-bye to Darien, only told Marie that she was going and that she would not be back until sometime the following week at the soonest, before she hopped into the taxi that took her to the local bus stop.

After all, despite the fact that she could easily afford the hundred or so dollars that the trip into town would cost her, the blonde preferred the bus. In all honesty it grounded her, being down among the "common" people as David jokingly referred to them as despite her many protests.

As usual on the rare occasions she used public transport, Serena settled herself near the rear on one of the side-ways facing seats. She had learned from experience that young people generally occupied the back, and many of them could be rather friendly and provide interesting entertainment.

That ride was no different, as she soon found herself surrounded by drifter-boarders, and others from both city and mountain alike either going home or heading to town to explore. Yet this time, instead of immediately immersing herself in a conversation, she found her eyes straying to a couple, about her age, where they sat at the back of the bus. The woman had her head against her partners shoulder, and he had his arm about her. They spoke to one another in whispers, and as she watched them Serena's heart ached for their closeness. It was silly really, but they sent her mind reeling back in time, and in the face of their obvious affection she found herself scrutinizing her relationship and subsequent marriage, until drained of energy her eyes drifted shut as she fell into a troubled sleep.

She awoke much later with a start as the bus lurched to a halt at the station.

Blinking sleepily as she yawned, Serena managed to get to her feet and stumble down the isle to the doors.

Once off, she glanced around for her luggage, nearly falling as someone hurtled into her from behind.

"Oh my gosh! Serena!!! I can't believe you're here" the person gushed breaking her embrace long enough to allow the blonde to turn.

The pair stared at each other for a moment grinning like complete idiots before they broke down laughing.

"You haven't changed a bit" Serena commented as she took in her friend's slender figure and ever-short hair.

"yea yea, whatever you say hun, now tell me what you've been doing, and why you are here early"

Serena just sighed demanding, "Oh, so now I need a reason to visit?"

Amy didn't reply, just gave her a penetrating stare before gathering her friend's bag into her arms and marching off towards where she'd parked.

As they drove back to Amy's house, Serena felt herself slowly relax. It was a relief to be away from the tension filled cabin and more importantly Darien, not to mention she really was excited to be seeing Amy.

As expected her friend's house was in the ritzy west end of the city. To get to the house itself, one had to drive down a long driveway, through a gate and past the tall privacy trees. When the house was finally in view it was like a trip back in time, as it was a rather large yellow building built in Mexican Hacienda style, with large archways all filled in with glass, and terra-cotta roof shingles. It was a beautiful house, and the inside was just as amazing. The entrance way has vaulted ceilings and a curved staircase leading to the second floor.

"Wow Amy, your house is beautiful" the blonde remarked as she took in her surroundings. 

Amy distractedly nodded her acknowledgment as she told the maid where to take Serena's belongings.

"well then, Serena, why don't you follow Sara here. She will take you to your room so that you can change, and then you and I can catch up."

"ok, I'll see you in a bit then"

Darien heaved a sigh as he stood up from his solitary dinner. When his employer hadn't shown up for breakfast, and then again for lunch he finally acknowledge the undeniable fact that she really and truly was no longer there, which could only mean she'd left for her trip into town early.

Alone, he returned to the drafts, surprised at his lack of motivation yet knowing he had to continue. The polished first drafts had to be finished before he went to Vancouver for the weekend, as David wanted to see them early the following week.

"damn it" he shocked himself by muttering, as a flare of jealousy surged through him.

Amazed at the intensity of the negative emotion he flopped down in a chair, one hand lifting to push dark raven bangs away from troubled eyes.

_Darien, oh Darien, aren't you in for it now Mr. Chiba. You have a job to do, but are finding it hard... _he thought nibbling at his lower lip as he reverted his gaze back to the building plans _heh__ such a fool you are, this place, you really aren't making it for him are you? _

"it's for her, it's all for her." He whispered as the image of a slender blonde laughing as she raced through the snow filled the insides of his closed eye-lids.

Review if desired

galene

P.S. thanks for your patience with me, if you are a reader of boy trouble the chapter is ¾ of the way done.


End file.
